The new adventure of winx: Season 1 Episode 2
The new enemy is the second episode of the first season of The new adventure of Winx Synopsis Valen has been warned that a magician has attacked the museum of magical ancient magical artifacts and now goes in search of the assailant Episode (In the Faragonda's office) VALEN: Okay Faragonda, I'm going FARAGONDA: I'll let you know that you're going there and waiting for you with reinforcements. VALEN: Great, bye (Valen arrived at the museum and finds a trail of struggle everywhere and follows the trail) VALEN: Who could have done this?, And what will he be looking for? (Suddenly appears a sore man who has been thrown towards a pillar) VALEN: Sir, are you all right? what happened? THE MAN: You, run to protect the ethereal cane, he is trying to steal it VALEN: Ok, I'll go (He arrives in the living room and meets a tall man with a skull on his head and a cane in his hands, he has claws instead of hands and it is impossible to see his legs because his body is like a blanket that envelops him and reaches him the feet, is practically levitating) VALEN: Hey, are you the one who wants to steal that stick? Leave it where it is, enchanted sword (The stranger creates a shield with the stick and Valen's attack has not affected him) THIEFF: Just answer two questions and I promise that when we both get out of here, the stick will still be in place, will you accept the deal? VALEN: Only if you let me ask you a question too THIEFF: Great, first question, Who are you? VALEN: I am Valen, the fairy of magic and guardian of the magic dimension THIEFF: The magic fairy, what a joy, second question, do you know who I am? VALEN: Yes, a thief THIEFF: I love you, you answered what my ears wanted to hear, and now your question VALEN: Who you are? (The thief starts to laugh non-stop) VALEN: Come on, Who? THIEFF:Go to Faragonda and tell him the name of Hades, well, the interrogation is over (Hades throws a ray with the stick to Valen and leaves him suspended in the air while he is subtracting something from Valen) HADES: Oh yeah, I feel it, I feel my magic power, which was confiscated I feel it in your veins, flowing inside you, and it's time to come back to me (The power of Hades begins to emerge from the interior of Valen in the form of a green aura) HADES: Yes, I have it, it is mine, finally, more than a century without my powers and now I have them here back, I came to steal the cane to find you and steal my powers, but if I have you here much better , And even better is that you can not do anything, because now I'm invincible (Hades leaves Valen on the ground after regaining his powers) HADES: Come on try to attack me VALEN: I'm going to break up with you, I will not allow you to do anything wrong with the powers you have stolen me HADES: No, those powers are mine, but they took them from my hands, those damn arcane fairies VALEN: If the arcane fairies took it from you it would have been because you did something wrong, and I will not let your punishment end here, dancing spiral (It did not affect Hades) HADES: Do you see it? I'm invincible, there's no way to break up with you. VALEN: There is HADES: How did you say? VALEN: I know there must be a way to end you and I will find you, then return you to your eternal punishment HADES: There is no way to beat me! Do you understand ?! NO THERE!, ray of negativity, now I'm going to break up with you for making me angry. (Hades, took Valen with his ray and wants to crush him until he explodes inside) STRANGE VOICE: !Iron shot¡ (The shot pushes Hades against the wall and Valen is released) OTHER STRANGE VOICE: Crystal rain (A glass shower curves Hades against the wall) HADES: Okay, that's enough!Glyph of suffering, i did not know it was an organized attack, but I'm leaving, ladies. THE STRANGE GIRL: Are you ok?(to Valen) VALEN: Yes, I am, ¿Who are you? WILL CONTINUE... Category:The new adventure of Winx Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:TNAW S1